The present invention relates to a spool construction. The invention is particularly applicable with respect to a spool-type oil dipstick wiper, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
Various types of oil dipstick wiper devices have been proposed to facilitate wiping the oil dipstick conventionally provided on motor vehicles for measuring the quantity of oil in the oil reservoir of the engine. Italian Patent 316783 of 1932 describes a spool-type oil dipstick wiper including a pair of wiper elements contained within a spool-shaped housing such that the oil dipstick may be inserted between the two wiper elements in order to wipe the dipstick clean of oil. Insofar as I am aware, however, such a wiper device has not found widespread use, probably because the cost for manufacturing and assembling the device did not make it attractive to the public.